femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lady Tremaine (Once Upon a Time)
Lady Tremaine (Lisa Banes and Gabrielle Anwar) is Cinderella's evil stepmother, and a recurring main villainess from Once Upon a Time. Season Six Lady Tremaine briefly appeared in Season One, but her role was more prominent in Season Six's "The Other Shoe" (airdate October 9, 2016), as she was shown (much like in the Cinderella fairy tale) leading her daughters, Clorinda and Tisbe, in abusing Cinderella, which included burning a dress that belonged to Cinderella's mother. She also appeared to Cinderella at the ball, tricking her into believing that Prince Thomas was infatuated with Clorinda. In actuality, as Clorinda herself explained, Clorinda was actually set to marry Jacob, Prince Thomas' footman, and was set on getting away from her oppressive mother, as was Cinderella. Lady Tremaine cornered Cinderella later in the episode, threatening to smash her glass slipper if she didn't reveal Clorinda's whereabouts. Even after Cinderella comes clean, Tremaine broke the slipper and then followed Clorinda and Jacob as just as they were set to leave the fairy tale world. The villainess struck Jacob with her cane and intended to kill him before she was stopped by Cinderella, who revealed that she is set to marry Prince Thomas. Furious over the news, Tremaine escaped into the real world, bringing Clorinda with her by force. In the episode's climax, Tremaine encountered Cinderella (going by Ashley) and Clorinda in Jacob's barn, while tossing a captive Jacob inside. She later took possession of Clorinda's shotgun with intent on killing Jacob, but Cinderella protected Jacob and attempted get through to her, but to no avail. Tremaine threatened to shoot Cinderella, but dropped the shotgun in favor of stabbing her with her cane. Clinging to life, Ashley was healed by Emma, and Tremaine was stopped for good by Hook. In a bit of karmic justice, Tremaine was sentenced to community service, with Leroy (Grumpy) as her supervisor. Season Seven Lady Tremaine returned in Season Seven; serving as the season's main villainess. In the season opener, "Hyperion Heights," Lady Tremaine is shown with her daughter, Drizella, in the fairy world, as she had stripped the Fairy Godmother of her wings and had her handcuffed, right before she used the wand to make her disappear. The villainess later appeared at the ball and stabbed the prince to death, after Cinderella nearly did so out of revenge. Lady Tremaine revealed that he turned down Drizella (establishing her motive) and later set up Cinderella as the killer; sending guards after her. Lady Tremaine's real world alter-ego is Victoria Belfrey, an urban developer running her business in the titular Hyperion Heights, where her daughter, Ivy (Drizella's alter-ego) works as a receptionist. Victoria scolds Ivy over the whereabouts of Jacinda (Cinderella) and her daughter, Lucy, and after finding them at Roni's bar with Henry Mills, the villainess berated Jacinda and threatened to take Lucy away from her permanently. She was also after ownership of the bar, but she was turned down by Roni at the midnight deadline. Trivia *Lisa Banes' other villainous roles include playing Lucy Hendrix on Murder, She Wrote, Edna Crocker on Psych, Elaine Frye Cavanaugh on Law & Order: SVU, and Esther Wilford on Rosewood. Gallery Lady Tremaine Shotgun.png Lady Tremaine Karma.png Victoria Belfrey.jpg Victoria Belfrey 7.02.jpg Category:2010s Category:A Taste Of Her Own Medicine Category:Attempted Murder Category:Brunette Category:Business Suit Category:Business Villainess Category:Callous Category:Deceiver Category:Devious Category:Gold Digger Category:Kidnapper Category:Knife Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Long Skirts & Dresses Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mother Category:Murder: Stabbing Category:Murderer Category:Stepmother Category:Shotgun Category:Fate: Arrested